starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Locust
|game=SC2 |image=Locust SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Locust SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=18 (Versus) 25 (HotS) |size= |type=*Biological *Air (upon spawning) *Ground (after swooping) |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=6 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced=Swarm host Primal host (Co-op Missions) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=C |speed=2.62 (Versus) 2.25 (Co-op Abathur) 1.88 (Co-op Dehaka) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=50 (Versus) 65 (+1.95 per biomass. Up to a maximum 260) (Co-op Abathur) 130 (Co-op Dehaka) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Acid Spit |gun1strength=10 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.43 (Versus) 1.2 (-0.006 per biomass. Down to a maximum 0.6) (Co-op Abathur) 0.6 (Co-op Dehaka) |gun1range=3 (Versus and Dehaka) 2 (Co-op Abathur) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The locust is a unit spawned by the swarm host. Overview Locusts are short-lived, ferocious, parasitic symbiotes. Powerful for their size,2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 they are spawned from the millions of larvae that inhabit the swarm host's bloodstream. When the swarm host is threatened or engaged in combat, subtle chemical signals instruct the larvae to head for its incubator, where they are evolved into locusts.2014-12-04, Swarm Host Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-06 Originally, locusts attacked any nearby enemy with volleys of acidic saliva.Swarm Host, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-01-08 Since evolving pressurized air glands, locusts can attack aerial targets, and have developed the ability to fly themselves. Swarm hosts enslaved by the Cerberus Program were enhanced with microfactories that equipped spawned locusts with remote controlled headgear.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit Versus The swarm host creates 2 locusts with a cooldown of 60 seconds. It is not autocast, but can be used whether the swarm host is burrowed or not. Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-07. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- April 9, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. Locusts are also able to fly, and must be ordered to land at a targeted area using "Swoop" in order to attack. Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm In the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign, swarm hosts can be upgraded to produce locusts faster. The carrion strain can produce flying locusts. Upgrades Co-op Missions Locusts are available to Abathur in Co-op Missions. They can be spawned via his swarm hosts, and can be upgraded at the infestation pit. In addition, Abathur unlocks an upgrade that gives him and his ally the random chance to spawn locusts from the bodies of dead enemies at Level 13. Dehaka can summon primal locusts from his primal hosts. After the primal host evolves into a creeper host, these locusts become creepers. Upgrades and Abilities ;Abathur ;Dehaka Development In early development builds, locusts were named "swarmlings."PhilGonzo Deviantart. Zerg Swarm Host Devinaart.com. April 20, 2019 Locusts used to be able to target air units.2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Units and Abilities. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 Flying Locusts had to be researched at the infestation pit in the beta version of Legacy of the Void. 2015-03-31, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Beta Release Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-03 Removed Upgrades Heroes of the Storm Locusts appear in Heroes of the Storm, and are naturally spawned from the body of Abathur.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Special Locust Strains *Flying locust Notes *A variant locust portrait is available to zerg players via Heart of the Swarm's leveling system. It is unlocked at level 11. Images ;Skins File:Locust SC2-LotV Game3.jpg|Leviathan Brood locust File:Locust SC2-LotV Game4.jpg|Primal locust File:Locust SC2-LotV Game6.jpg|Project Simulant locust File:CerberusLocust SC2SkinImage.jpg|Cerberus locust ;Portraits File:Locust SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood locust portrait File:Locust SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Primal locust portrait File:Locust SC2-LotV Head5.jpg|Project Simulant locust portrait File:CerberusLocustPortrait SC2SkinImage.jpg|Cerberus locust portrait References es:Langosta Category:StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Swarm zerg breeds Category:Primal zerg breeds